There are applications in which it is required to verify the attendance of an individual at a particular geographic location, such as a gym. It one approach, one person can manually record the presence of another person, either by entry onto a paper form, or by entry into a computer system. In another approach, a person can swipe or tag an identification card at an entrance to the geographic location.